Pokemon GO
Just wanted to make this page to mark the current popularity of this new game, well it's an App actually. It came out...July 7th I think...uhh I should have done my research before making this LOL. I first played it Friday July 8th at John's house. I downloaded it on my iPod so I have to have Wi-Fi to play it anyways. I caught...whichever one is the orange dragon with the fire-y tale. He was sitting on John's lap in the chair LOL! Then tonight July 10th Sunday we drove by the Library and there were like 60 people there, and even more walking all around town playing Pokemon! Then when we got home we walked around John's neighborhood and played it on his phone. We got home and his mom said, "I saw both of your cars here, but you weren't here! What were you doing?" and John said, "Walking around playing that Pokemon game..." and his mom said, "I KNEW IT! What was I just telling your dad I thought you guys were playing that game! Amy thinks it is a conspiracy since it is coming out when all this BlackLivesMatter and Dallas Police thing is going on." Also this weekend, Saturday July 9th we were at Honesdale Walmart and I finally bought these plushes of Plusle and Minun I wanted. So that's something Pokemon related. :P #iamasuperstar (talk) 04:12, July 11, 2016 (UTC) 2019 Edit Once I got a better phone (iPhone 7, rather than the LG G Stylo that was slow as hell...) I became OBSESSED with Pokemon Go! Me, John, and his 63 year old mother play it every day! We want to get our streak, catch as many Pokemon as possible! We are all team Mystic. John's sister, Amy, got their mother Lois started on the game. Now, Amy is "too busy" for it. I cannot understand how ANYONE can abandon this game for any reason! It is my favorite thing to do when i am out! They have added SO much to the game since it's launch in July 2016. Some of these things include: #Better graphics #More clothes for your character #More gens of Pokemon besides Gen 1 (as of March 2019 we are up to Gen 4!) #Pokemon being Weather Boosted by the current weather, and game showing the current weather where you are at. #Updated Gym battling #Raids, where you can battle a certain Pokemon with friends, and have a chance to catch it. #Trading Pokemon #A "Friends" system, to trade, send gifts from Pokestops and Gyms, and battle. #Player Vs. Player feature. #Ability to spin Gyms as Pokestops #GO Snapshot, be able to take a picture of ANY Pokemon you have captured. #Shiny Pokemon. #Community Day, 1 day a month where 1 Pokemon is featured. Catch as many as possible, evolve to get a special move, and ability to catch shiny versions of it that day. #Streaks. Get 1 Pokemon and 1 Pokestop a day. 7 day Streak gets you many XP and items from Pokestops, including a stone to evolve certain Pokemon. #Research from Professor Willow. Able to do tasks, such as catching, evolving, etc. to get special items or encounter a certain Pokemon. #iamasuperstar (talk) 21:16, March 3, 2019 (UTC) Category:Stefanie's Pages Category:Video Games Category:Apps